Golden Eyed Goddess
by Terra the Werecat
Summary: Demi never asked to be a mutant. She never had a family or many friends, but when coming to the Xavier mansion get got more then she bargoned for. With the ups and downs of being a mutant she learns alot about her past and her powers.


Disclaimer: Nope I don't own X-men Evolution.

There are Two Oc's in this one. Demetria(Demi or Dem) Mallory and Jordan Heiss

_Thoughts_

Let's meet the Oc's first

Name: Demetria Mallory

Age: 16

Eye Color: Green but turn gold because of her mutation

Hair: straight brown hair that covers her face and falls midway down her back

Height:5"9

Powers: She has black cat-like ears and a long black tail the she tends to wrap around her waist. Demi can also turn into a panther and control anything that came from the earth and all plant life.

Name: Jordan Heiss

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: messy black hair that falls in front of his eyes

Height: 5"11

Powers: N/A as of now

* * *

Chapter One: Demetria and Jordan.

"Demetria, open the door" a boy shouted as he banged on the door.

"Go away Jordan!" Demetria shouted as she sat behind the door, blocking it from opening.

"Not until you open the door" Jordan shout back angrily.

"I'm not opening the door to a bunch of people who are supposedly like me!" she shot back.

"Dem….come on Dem just talk to them" Jordan pleaded.

"Why what can they do to help me?" Demetria replied.

"_Demetria, I'm Charles Xavier, we just want to help you"_ Demetria opened the door and peeked out at Jordan and two other people beside him. A bald man sitting in a wheel chair and a girl with long red hair

"Jordan…could you leave for a second"

"Sure Dem" Jordan said with a slight look of hurt on his face.

"Movie night still on?" she called after her best friend.

"Yeah sure" he replied as he went down the hall and into his room.

"So you want to 'help' me" Demetria said turning back to the Professor.

"Yes, that's why I'm here, I run and Institute in New York, for mutants, the Institute helps them control their powers and make friends that are just like them" he explained.

"Friends? The only friend here I have is Jordan…would I be allowed outside?" she mused leaning in the doorway as her black panther tail swished behind her.

"Also you will be able to go to school, without being prosecuted for the wonderful gifts you posses" Xavier added

"I would call what I happened to me a wonderful gift…"she said.

"Your powers are part of who you are, they make you special" the girl said.

"You mean they make me a freak, I'm still surprised that Jordan wants to be my friend" the girl said with a cold laugh.

"Look Dem let these guys help you, they obviously want to help you, you just gotta learn to trust people" came Jordan's voice. The trio looked down the hallway at him.

"Fine, just fine I'll go, when do we leave" she asked annoyance leaking into her voice.

"As soon as your packed" the red head replied.

"Are you kidding, this was going to be my last movie night with Jordan before he got sent to a foster home" she groaned.

"Hey look, no biggie, we'll keep in touch" Jordan said as he approached them."Jean who don't you help Demetria pack" the professor suggested.

"Sure thing professor" Jean said as she followed Demi into her room.

"She'll be in fine" the professor said turning to the boy.

"I hope so, it's been hard for me and her, she had a few people wanting to adopt her….that is until she mutated" Jordan told him.

"She'll be happier when she's with us and thanks you for calling me" the professor said. Jordan just nodded.

"You really love her" the man observed.

"More then anything and I'm going to miss her so much" the boy said quietly.

"Okay professor we're done packing" Jean said walking out of the girl's room.

"How will we be getting back to the institute?" Demi asked as she followed Jean and the professor toward the down the hallway and toward the front door.

"The X jet" Jean said when they stepped out side.

"Whoa!" Demi said when she saw the jet, causing Jordan who had followed them to smile.

"Do I have time for a quick goodbye?" Demi asked as Jean stored the girl's small suitcase in a compartment.

"Of course' Jean replied.

Demi ran out of the jet and tackled Jordan into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you sooooo much Jordan" Demi said as she closed her eyes.

"Dem, you're the best friend I'm ever going to have, I'm going to miss you more then you'll ever know" He replied tightening his grip and never wanting to let her go. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Jordan said as he regretfully let got of her. She nodded and headed for the X-jet.

"Hey Jordan" she said she called before she got on the jet.

"I…keep in touch" she said. He nodded.

* * *

Oh man that was hard to write. I hope it was good, tell me what you think.


End file.
